The traditional circuit switched telecommunications network has been implemented to dedicate one voice line to one loop or copper pair. This has worked well for over a hundred years but does not efficiently utilize the bandwidth of the copper pair. In addition, there has been a surge in demand for second, and even third, residential phone lines. This demand is exhausting the supply of available copper circuits. Business customers also have a high demand for phone lines. To meet this demand, Regional Bell Operating Companies, Independent Local Exchange Carriers, and Competitive Local Exchange Carriers would have to build additional copper or fiber infrastructure.
New technology, such as Digital Subscriber Line, voice-over-IP, and asynchronous transfer mode techniques have created an environment where the copper pair's available bandwidth can be more fully utilized to carry voice and data. However, traditional voice traffic is time division multiplexed, a transport architecture that segments the network bandwidth into fixed time sequenced channels. The smallest channel is equivalent to a voice line. Time division multiplexed networks work well for uncompressed analog voice but not for bursty data. If a data network needs more than 64 kilobits per second of bandwidth, the amount of one channel, two channels would be needed to carry 65 kilobits per second, resulting in bandwidth inefficiencies.
With the explosion of the Internet, worldwide deployment of Digital Subscriber Lines will rapidly accelerate over the next few years. Today, however, the penetration rate for voice over DSL is at zero percent. With the increase in their deployment, DSL is a prime candidate for implementing a multiple voice line capability for telecommunications customers. There have been recent efforts to provide voice over DSL. However, these efforts have required a GR-303 connection with a Class 5 switch for the gateway device. This GR-303 connection is available at the regional bell operating company or independent local exchange carrier level but competitive local exchange carriers would need to provide there own Class 5 switch or digital loop carrier functionality to interface with the GR-303 connection. In order to implement this functionality, competitive local exchange carriers would have to incur costly expense in providing this infrastructure. Therefore, it is desirable to migrate voice services into the data transport network in order to efficiently use the bandwidth of the copper pair and avoid expensive infrastructure changes in allowing a competitive local exchange carrier to implement an increased and efficient voice transport capability.